Red Dead Revolver
Red Dead Revolver is a western third-person shooter video game published by Rockstar Games and developed by Rockstar San Diego. It was released in North America on May 4, 2004 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Overview The game's development stalled when it was dropped by Capcom. In 2002, Rockstar Games purchased the game and expanded on it. Changing from a supernatural American western to a Spaghetti Western allowed the developers to add more blood and over-the-top characters. The lead character appears to be an amalgamation of various Western Clint Eastwood-inspired characters from assorted movies, mainly the Man with No Name character, with whom he shares many similar traits. The game reproduces a "grainy film" effect and uses music from many different Spaghetti Western soundtracks. Story Information * Weapons * Missions * Characters Gameplay The game allows the purchase of goods at local town stores. Goods range from general store items, which unlock extras, to guns and multiplayer characters. Each individual character has a unique ability which can be activated after so many kills or a certain amount of time. For example, Jack Swift can quickly empty his guns on a single target and Buffalo Soldier can impale men with a flare from a rifle. Guns can be purchased at stores and are chosen before each mission. The game offers a wide selection of shotguns, rifles, thrown weapons, and, of course, revolvers. Weapon repair plays a minor inconvenient role. Multiplayer The game features a unique single-console multiplayer in which participants can collect cards from dead players. These cards can form poker hands and each hand bestows a unique power to that player. For example, a straight or a flush might give a player a collection of acid bottle to throw or flaming arrows to fire. Each character has an ability. One unlockable character, a mannequin, can light himself on fire and charge enemies. Development The game was originally under development at Capcom, and had a very different gameplay style. Acording to Hamish Brown, Capcom's game was "uber-arcade," and "It even had a character who could fly."BBC News - Rockstar plays with Wild West Rockstar decided near the end of development of Revolver that an open world environment was "the only way to do this subject matter justice."Rockstar News Wire - Asked & Answered: Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer Posses, Episodes from Liberty City, and Much More Contents Soundtrack Reception The game receives mixed reviews. It received a 75% in GameRankings. Sequel Rumors of a sequel were circulating around since 2005, ever since Rockstar showed a video of an Old West horseback rider running on early PlayStation 3 hardware. The project was only known as "Old West Project". Although not a direct sequel, on February 4, 2009, Red Dead Redemption was announced for the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3. The spiritual successor of Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption was released on the May 18, 2010 in North America, May 20, 2010 in Australia and May 21, 2010 in Europe. Gallery RevolverPromoEarly.jpg|Early promo RevolverEarlyPromo2.jpg|Early promo Brimstone.jpg|Brimstone WidowsPatch.jpg|Widow's Patch PigJoshArea.jpg| SwiftConcept.jpg|Concept art StokesConcept.jpg|Concept art UglyChris.jpg|Concept art BradyGamesRevolver.jpg|Official Strategy Guide External Links *Capcom's First version of the game *Official Red Dead Revolver Site *Red Dead.Net - A1 Fansite for the Red Dead Series References Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games